The use of digital data has increased dramatically over the last few decades and continues to increase. All different types of digital data are transmitted, communicated and/or stored through various systems, networks and mediums.
Often digital data is valuable data and the owners and distributors of such valuable data prefer to employ protection for the data. There are a number of ways to apply protections to digital data, including encryption, scrambling and other such protections. Other or additional protections for content, however, are desired.